Love Never Fails
by Amiko-san
Summary: Its been over two years since the Cell Games, and Goku is gone. Gohan is a devoted brother and son, but reminders of the past bring him much grief. Piccolo can see past the image, but can he help his student...and best friend?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor do I own the excerpt from the Holy Bible, NIV version.

A/N: This is a small section from one of my other fics. But I thought it would be a good stand-alone: from "Twilight's Embrace" (this is a Flashback from said story, in chapter three).

Setting: In case it isn't very clear in the story, its about two and a half years after the Cell Games.

Enjoy.

Love Never Fails

"**Love is patient, Love is kind. **

**It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. **

**It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. **

**Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. **

**It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. **

_Love never fails…_

**And even now these three remain: Faith, Hope and Love. **

**But the greatest of these is Love." **- I Corinthians 13:8-13

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo sat in meditation by his waterfall, which he happened to be visiting this particular day. Though he liked staying at the Lookout well enough, he had to come back to this place once in a while. It was the only place he'd ever considered home, just like Earth would always be his home…but never NeoNamek.

Feeling his presence even before the boy knew where Piccolo was, the green warrior waited patiently for his young apprentice to come to him. It never took long, and it happened every time Piccolo came to his waterfall to meditate. Secretly, and Piccolo would never admit to it, his main reason for visiting the waterfall was not only to be in the lush surroundings…but to see his best friend. Gohan was his best friend, one of the very, _very_ few he considered to be anything near a 'friend'. And he enjoyed the attention Gohan gave him, he made him feel (weak and foolhardy as it may sound) special.

So Piccolo waited. It only took an hour for the boy to make his way over to his mentor, and Piccolo was ready for him when he arrived. But what Piccolo wasn't expecting was the extra bundle the kid had with him. Another little life force was being toted by his student, and almost immediately Piccolo knew who that was.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan yelled up at his friend, as he reached the waterfall. "Come on down here."

Piccolo obliged and floated down in front of Gohan. The small toddler in the boy's arms squirmed a little, and clapped his hands above his head joyfully.

Then shouted, as loudly as a near-infant can shout: "Piggwowo!" Then he smiled triumphantly.

Gohan laughed.

"That's right Goten." He said. "That's Piccolo."

Grunt. "The brat's only seen me once before. How does he know my name?" Piccolo asked.

"I still have your favorite picture of you and me. I've shown it to him lots of times, and told him who you are."

Piccolo's anger rose immediately at being reminded that such a photo existed. It was several years old by now, but one of Gohan's most treasured possessions; one reason being because it truly embarrassed his sensei. And that was a rare feat indeed.

It wasn't Piccolo's fault that the picture had been taken. Goku, that immature (now deceased) ex-enemy of his had done it to make Piccolo mad, so to get a "good spar" out of him. The Saiyan had, somehow (for Piccolo can't fathom how he was able to do it) snuck up on him after he and an eight-year-old Gohan had been training. From the bushes he'd snapped a horrendous picture of Gohan leaning contently against Piccolo's knee…and Piccolo just happened to be ruffling the boy's hair at that moment!

Showing affection of any type was not typical of Piccolo at all. But someone, other than Gohan, actually witnessing the action was unheard of…and unwanted. Goku had succeeded in enraging Piccolo, sparing with him, then getting the film developed. And that picture has been the bane of Piccolo's embarrassment since it was taken.

But Gohan liked it.

"There you go." Gohan said, putting little Goten on the ground to play. The child could walk, but he couldn't go very far.

"How've you been sir?" Gohan asked.

"Fine."

"Good." Gohan said, throwing a rock into the lake. "Goten's been saying several words. Right now it's just 'No' and 'Mine' mostly. But last week he said a new word."

When Gohan didn't finish, and Piccolo knew the boy was trying to make conversation, he asked "Well, what was it?"

Gohan sighed, tried skipping another rock, and answered.

"Dada."

It only took a moment for Piccolo to realize that 'dada' was baby talk for "daddy". And after realizing that he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, trying to send some measure of comfort. The boy was still just that…a boy. Not even fourteen yet, and having to be the man of the house. And Gohan had been mourning his father's lose for more time than Piccolo thought necessary. Yes, losing Goku hurt his family and friends, but you have to let go and move on sometime.

Gohan suddenly lunged himself at Piccolo, wrapping his arms around his teacher's waist and burring his face into his chest. Piccolo didn't really have time to react at first, he just stood there. But when Gohan's frame began to shake with sobs, Piccolo swallowed the harsh reprimand he had on the tip of his tongue about being weak. He pulled his friend closer to him and let Gohan cry it out.

Emotions are never good things to keep locked up. Piccolo knew this better than anyone. And Gohan had never been the type to keep his feelings from Piccolo, he'd always been open with him. But this was different, there was so much pain. And so much guilt he'd tried to bury.

After what seemed like an eternity, and little Goten confused and leaning solemnly against a tree, Gohan began to calm down. He'd somehow crawled into Piccolo's lap, and the two were on the ground. He knew Piccolo really didn't like displays like this, and knew also that Piccolo didn't like for him to be weak. But it hurt. It hurt so badly.

"Are you finished?" Piccolo asked, not sounding as much like an insult as he'd feared.

"Yeah." Gohan said, wiping his eyes. "Sorry. I…just-"

"I mean really finished." Piccolo cut in. "Finished with all this guilt you're holding on to."

Gohan looked down. "I can't help it."

"Yes you can." Piccolo said, still allowing Gohan to stay in his lap.

"No I can't! I just feel the way I feel, I have no control over it." Gohan said, tears streaming down his face again.

"Besides," He started. "I should feel guilty. Dad would still be here if it wasn't for me."

Piccolo stood at that, and Gohan was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. He stood next to Piccolo, looking up from red rimmed eyes into cold onyx ones.

"I thought you were past this useless pity party of yours."

"It's not a pity party, Piccolo. It's the truth!" Gohan yelled, voice cracking both from emotions and his age. "Admit it. If I had just halfway listened to what dad was saying, he'd still be here. Say it's the truth Piccolo! Say it!"

"You don't know that." Piccolo started lowly. "Something else might have gone wrong if you'd listened to Goku, Cell might have beaten you somehow…or found another way around you. Think of what would have happened if he'd tried to self-destruct at his full power. He might of just succeeded. Then where would we be?"

Gohan fell silent.

"So, get over it. You might have saved the planet because of what you did. You saved billions, and only lost one."

"So!" Gohan yelled. "That _one _meant more to me than any of the billions I saved." Gohan glared up at Piccolo. Hurt etched into every corner of his face.

"The fact is I killed dad. I killed him, Piccolo." Gohan sucked in a breath and swallowed a sob. "I'm a murderer, and no better than Cell."

Piccolo lost his composure and smacked Gohan hard across the face. Gohan's eyes widened in both shock and pain, and then he held his quickly reddening cheek. He looked down, but Piccolo grabbed the bottom of his jaw and jerked his head up. Their eyes met.

"If you _ever _say something like that again, I'll hit you ten times harder than that. And I'll keep doing it until you get the message." Piccolo let him go.

"You are good." Piccolo said. "And honest, and loyal, and a hundred other noble things that Cell was not…not by a long shot. So do yourself and your precious family a favor, stop grieving for the lose of your father. He wouldn't want you to keep this up."

Gohan shifted and looked down. When Piccolo growled, he looked back and returned the gaze.

"Do not let hatred for someone else, or yourself, overcome you. I remember what the feeling was like, and trust me…you don't want to know."

Gohan swallowed hard and turned to check on Goten. His brother had nodded off during Gohan's crying spell and was now sleeping against the tree.

"Piccolo." Gohan said.

"What?" Piccolo snapped, still heavily angry (and sympathetic) with the boy.

"Thank you." And then he reached for Piccolo again, this time hugging his friend's torso tightly.

Piccolo realized that some sort of progress had been made, and put his hand on the boy's head.

"You're welcome." He said, slinking away as the hug lasted too long. "Now get outta here. You're too much trouble."

Gohan chuckled slightly, and picked up Goten as he passed the tree.

"Bye Piccolo-san. I'll see you soon."

Grunt. "Yeah. Too soon, I'm sure."

Gohan outright laughed that time and waved goodbye to Piccolo. Piccolo flicked his hand up, his unique form of a wave, and floated up to begin meditation again. Once Gohan was out of sight, and safely home, Piccolo growled and huffed.

_Stupid kid. _He thought. _Never fails to get to me._

He smirked.

_Never Fails._


End file.
